


【丹狼】画中人1

by banchu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banchu/pseuds/banchu
Summary: “谢天谢地，你没放伊格尼”
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Geralt of Rivia, 丹德里恩/杰洛特, 丹狼, 诗狼
Kudos: 1





	【丹狼】画中人1

被丹德里恩从监狱保释出来的杰洛特拖着疲惫的身体回了白鸦园，一通胡吃海塞之后急匆匆把自己扔进了浴桶。

吃饱喝足泡在温度恰好的热水里，对于现在的杰洛特来说，简直是天堂。

辛辛苦苦忙活了好几天，什么都没捞到不说，还被扔进监狱关了一个月，幸好有丹德里恩来保释他，改天一定要好好请丹德里恩喝上几杯，丹德里恩……

杰洛特睡着了。

巴纳巴斯巴索叫醒杰洛特未果，转身出门挑了几个强壮的仆人洗了手、换了身干净衣服来帮忙把他们的主人抬回屋里。

一觉睡到日上三竿，杰洛特才悠悠转醒，闻着香气出了门，饱餐一顿后，靠在椅背上满足的叹息。

吃完饭杰洛特也没动地方，一边看仆人收拾餐具，一边想着今天干点什么。

没有怪物要杀，不用想着怎么赚点微薄的生活费，也不用风餐露宿，席地冥想，这种日子来得太突然，有些梦幻。

杰洛特开始想念朋友们。

杰洛特想着要把兰伯特、艾斯凯尔他们都叫来，噢，兰伯特和凯拉旅行去了就不叫他了，待会儿让巴纳巴斯巴索……太麻烦了叫巴巴吧，让巴巴找人多贴几个告示，希望他能看见。

雷吉斯和狄拉夫……还是等狄拉夫缓缓情绪再说吧，他们都需要时间。

离得近的只有丹德里恩了，他现在说不定还在女爵那，看看去。

杰洛特换了身看上去比较贵族的衣服直奔墓园，却只看到了孤身一人的女爵，还没来得及开口，挨了一顿骂就被轰走了。

奇怪，丹德里恩去哪了？

杰洛特在道边沉思，是不是又失踪了？那、那他现在又有活干了！出发解救丹德里恩！

说干就干，杰洛特一路快马回了家，想着多带点弗伦，换上宗师狼就出门。

一下马，巴巴就迎了过来，苦着脸说家里有人闯进来，没看清脸也拦不住云云。

杰洛特一愣，一个昆恩，再反手拔出剑，小心推开门往里走，盘算着是哪个仇家。

结果……是丹德里恩？巴巴连丹德里恩都没拦住？连脸都没看到就被人溜进去了？这是他认识的丹德里恩吗。

见是老友重聚，杰洛特收起剑，注意力很快转到丹德里恩身前挂着的那幅画上，画上当然是他自己，与变色龙旅馆挂着那副一模一样。

“怎么样？”

杰洛特认真打量了一下这副画。

“画里的你看起来比较尊贵…还比本人有男子气概”

闻言丹德里恩面露得色的叉起腰。

“哈 这副画的作者很喜欢我，把我的肩画的宽了些”  
“嗯哼 你就这么把它送给我了？”  
“这副画可不一般，喜欢吗”  
“你不用这么客气的，我说真的，没人想每天早上起来都看见你的脸”  
“你这么说可太伤我的心了，杰洛特”  
“那真是太好了”

最后这副画从客厅转移到了杰洛特的床边，丹德里恩亲手挂上去的。

本来杰洛特想留丹德里恩住几晚的，但是丹德里恩不知道为什么急匆匆就走了，连一局昆特都没打，有些遗憾。

当晚，杰洛特换了身睡袍躺上床，临睡前，迷迷糊糊和画像中的丹德里恩对上了眼。

“晚安，丹德里恩。”

杰洛特咕哝了一句，意识渐渐沉寂。

等等！

丹德里恩的眼睛不应该看向这个方向的，杰洛特迅速往地上扔了个亚登，同时翻身下床，躲在床边盯着那幅画。

半晌过去，无事发生，除了画中的丹德里恩眼睛会动，还带着点惊恐。

“丹德里恩？”

画中人的眼睛上下动了动。不知道怎的，看着他的表现，杰洛特相信这画中人是丹德里恩，而不是别的什么妖灵。

“听好了，丹德里恩，我问你答，是就上下动眼睛，不是就左右晃。”

眼珠在转圈，大概是表示听到了。

“你是丹德里恩？” 上下动了动。  
“救我出来的是你。” 上下动了动。  
“去找女爵的路上被人封印进画里。” 上下动了动。  
“这副画本来就有问题。” 左右动了动。  
“你认识刚刚那人。” 左右动了动。  
“你知道怎么出来。” 左右动了动。  
“饿不饿” 左右动了动。  
“最后一个问题，你的眼睛干吗？” 

丹德里恩翻了个白眼。

杰洛特点点头，表示知道了，先写了几封信分别寄给几位相熟的女术士，再尝试了一下记忆中的几种解法，无一生效。

没办法，杰洛特看丹德里恩精神不错，跟他打了个招呼睡下了。

没躺多久，杰洛特起身下床，把丹德里恩的画摘了下来，调了个方向，他这么强烈的视线一直看着他，他都睡不着了。

等待回信的时间过得格外漫长，杰洛特再一次怀念凯拉的传声器，真的好用。

每天，杰洛特就靠和丹德里恩打牌打发时间，怎么个打牌法嘛……

“天气牌—寒霜”

说着，杰洛特往面前扔了一张牌，丹德里恩要气得吐血了，这人当他瞎吗，这明明就是个科德温攻城专家！

“到你了丹德里恩”

丹德里恩深吸一口气，眼珠向右偏，示意杰洛特拿他右手边那张晴天牌，他现在大部分数值都在近战上，寒霜可要命了。

杰洛特探头撇了一眼，拿起【卓尔坦】，放在了牌堆里。

又是这样，又是这样，丹德里恩翻起白眼，决定不论杰洛特说什么都不理他。

tbc.


End file.
